


世界尽头我和你

by Elena159



Series: 超英AU [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 两个掌控欲太强的人谈恋爱的结果就是，要么互相折腾，要么一起折腾世界超英AU，中年沙雕情侣渣瓜的平行宇宙探索记cp渣瓜
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: 超英AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369408
Kudos: 3





	世界尽头我和你

【1】

瓜迪奥拉从来没有想到这一切就这么开始了。

他刚来到拜仁工作不久，应邀前往北威州参加德国超自然力量管理局组织的德国境内超英组织年会，在那里第一次见到了尤尔根·克洛普。

他们一起吃过了晚餐，然后他接受了克洛普的邀请随他去往了克洛普的住处。克洛普关上了房门，屋里没有开灯，瓜迪奥拉进门不知被什么绊了一下，克洛普扶了他一把，他们顺势在玄关的黑暗中亲吻彼此，克洛普搂着瓜迪奥拉往自己的方向带，正撞到墙壁上的吊灯开关，房间一霎那亮了起来，两人下意识地分开却仍保留着抱着彼此的姿势。

“感觉有点冷？”沉默拥抱了片刻，瓜迪奥拉没话找话地顺口说。

克洛普像是刚反应过来，“抱歉，平常怕胶不好凝固，都没开暖气，等一下。”说着放开了瓜迪奥拉，径自往屋里去了。

瓜迪奥拉仍站在玄关处愣了片刻，准备跟着进去，低头看到了他刚进门时究竟是被什么绊了一下——看起来像是个大约到小腿高的金毛犬模型，外表做的倒也不算十分写实，至于为什么放在门口，瓜迪奥拉顺手先把模型扶起来，准备一会儿问问克洛普，就在他的手触到“模型”的一刹那，模型突然发出一声诡异的鸣叫，触电感让瓜迪奥拉下意识把模型甩到远处，然后，他发现面前正对的一个机器人四肢突然闪烁起了红灯，机械转动、挪动之类的声音由远及近向他的方向靠近。

瓜迪奥拉伸出手开始虚空画圈，他正对着的机器人突然想他飞扑了过来，他不得不中断了施法的步骤先行躲闪。西班牙的系魔法能做到的事比其他很多天然超能力能做到的更多，但最大的弱点莫过于施放法力太慢且过程中一旦被打断就必须重来，而面前的机器人则没有如此多的讲究，左冲右突让瓜迪奥拉只能先闪避再寻找机会反击。

他试图打开背后的门，但也许门和这些机器人具有一体的系统，此时也反锁了起来，瓜迪奥拉转了几次转不开门把手，此时如果被机器人们逼到角落里，他也无暇施展自己的法力，于是瓜迪奥拉抄起门口的置物架，先向一侧尚未合拢的机器人砸过去，试图延阻他们的行动，然后再往客厅空旷的地方去。

当他设定的、昭示着“有人入侵”的报警声响起时，克洛普正在另一个房间里拧开暖气阀门，他这才意识到，今天他犯了一个严重的错误。

不是指把瓜迪奥拉带回自己家——虽然他几乎不把一夜情对象往自己家领，不然他那一屋子的各类机械小人真能把大多数普通人吓一跳，而他今天带回来的人是一位西班牙魔法师，拜仁超英们的导师，他的一位同行。他们彼此倒还算不上很熟悉，但在身份上总是没什么妨碍的，于是他下意识认为瓜迪奥拉看到他的机械小人也不会感到十分惊讶，错误就是从这里开始的，他忘记了解除家里机械小人们的警报装置。

但他迅速跑到自己工作室里拿出遥控器再回到客厅时，他一客厅的机械人几乎把瓜迪奥拉团团围住，但被瓜迪奥拉周围的金色光圈阻挡着不能前行，瓜迪奥拉站再金圈中央念念有词。克洛普认得西班牙魔法师施法的动作，他迅速用遥控器停止了周围机械人的动作，瓜迪奥拉感到周围的攻击停止，也中断了魔法，光圈化作一道金光一闪消失了。

克洛普再输了一串指令，所有机械人全部回退到原来的位置，回归原先的手办模式，“抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我忘记把警报模式解除了。我不怎么带陌生人回来，你知道的。”

瓜迪奥拉倒不觉得克洛普是故意放他自己的机械人攻击他，这个解释完全说得通。他在西班牙时也听说过不少德系机械以超民用技术的机械对抗天然超自然能力的威力，但如此直观地感受这群机械小人在近身作战中的系统性与组织性还是第一次，他走过去挽起克洛普的胳膊，“那也就是说，我现在可以碰他们了？”

克洛普点点头，瓜迪奥拉应当是之前碰了某个机械，导致触发了入侵警报，克洛普顺手拿了一个离他们最近的，看起来像是个普通的收纳盒，但如果瓜迪奥拉没记错的话，刚才这个收纳盒下方带有滚轮，两侧能展开刀片，克洛普将盒子递给瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉伸手拿住，“我不会碰它一下就把它这里的刀片拿出来吧。”

“不会，我把武器的设置也解除了，你碰什么它都不会有反应的。”

这可能算是个悖论，如果什么都不反应，瓜迪奥拉左右仔细看看也看不出什么，便把盒子还给了克洛普，“这些都是你做的？”

“没错，大部分都也是挺早以前做的了。”

瓜迪奥拉环顾四周，现在这里的一切风平浪静，完全看不出这实际上是一客厅的武器，“这真是太——奇怪，但真的很棒，确实如此。”

“你喜欢吗？等你走的时候我送你一个。”

瓜迪奥拉很想问虽然他还要在多特蒙德开几天会，但为什么非要等到他走的时候，不过还是点了点头，“那就先谢谢了。”

【2】

保险起见，瓜迪奥拉还是决定先把克洛普送给他的机械小人拿到拜仁总部扫描一遍。

拜仁技术组拿到机械人时候的表情一个比一个精彩——考虑到克洛普送给瓜迪奥拉的是一个大约30厘米左右的、模样是自己的机械人，也不怪拜仁技术组集体怀着吃瓜八卦的心情完成了扫描。

穆勒拿着扫描报告去办公室找瓜迪奥拉时，正碰上拉姆带着拜仁超英们的例行年度体检报告找瓜迪奥拉签字，瓜迪奥拉大致翻了翻，突然停在了其中的某一页，正是拉姆自己的体检报告部分，“这个查的是什么指标？”瓜迪奥拉指着其中一项略有超标的指标问道。

拉姆看了一眼，“这个——”这个体检项目本就是勒夫前几年通过超英管理局新加的项目，实际表征的项目除了一些当年战车计划的知情人倒是没有多少人真的知晓，而要照实解释又涉及到太多不能公之于众的事情，拉姆迅速想着怎么给瓜迪奥拉解释个所以然，只听见穆勒在旁边接上了话。

“这个也是个试验性的指标，您知道，德国对于魔法之类的超自然力量伤害的治疗一直都是在摸索着来，走了好多弯路的，这个也是一种探索，想看看魔法伤害的恢复情况如何。菲利之前是一位普通的特工，在任务中受过魔法伤害，所以体检中这个项目会有点波动，您看我的就很正常。”穆勒说着翻了几页到了他自己的。

“那既然是检测这个，菲利普你的伤还没痊愈吗？”

“也算是痊愈了，什么都不影响，不然体检中其他的项目也能反映出来。”拉姆接着穆勒的话说了下去，“我们对魔法的研究肯定也比不上西班牙、英国这些带有天然超能力的国家，所以这个指标为什么一直有一点点超标，我们也还在研究，现在很难得出结论。”

“看来有机会还是从西班牙或者其他地方请一位超自然能力医生来比较好，”瓜迪奥拉沉吟着，翻到报告最后签了字，问拉姆，“这份报告是我向超英管理局提交还是你那里还有其他的事？”

“没有了，电子版我也发给您了，咱们这里要存档一份，超英管理局那边需要您当面提交，并且他们要在您面前封存纸质版。”、

瓜迪奥拉点点头，先将报告收了起来，“托马斯你呢，有什么事吗？”

穆勒把报告递给瓜迪奥拉，“之前那个机械人的扫描结果出来了。”

瓜迪奥拉结果报告先放在桌上，“说说吧，什么结果？”

“核心的结构扫不出来，我们也不敢乱拆，怕它防御系统自带暴力拆卸时的攻击协议。”

瓜迪奥拉翻开报告，“我猜想普通状态下倒也不一定有主动攻击的装置，不过能看到哪一部分？”

“能把外设扫出一部分，”穆勒把桌上的报告翻了几页，打开其中一张扫描图，“这个是麦克风，这个大概是音响，所以我们怀疑实际上这个机械人可能有类似通讯器的作用。周围这一圈像传感器，但传感器的类型太多，单凭扫描看不出是什么采集什么的传感器。”

“不带摄像头之类的东西吧？”

“不带，内部我们扫不到里面的话，里面的东西反过来也看不到外面。”

“感觉它的实际作用其实像是个长得像克洛普的手机。”拉姆在他们扫描的时候也路过看了两眼，对结论也知道得更详细。“如果您实在想知道它全部的功能的话，您不如问克洛普先生要这个机械人的‘锚点’。”

“锚点？”

“锚点是确保制作人对所做出的机械人拥有控制能力的一种设置，可能是遥控装置控制，可能是密码控制，也可能是生物材料识别控制，我们也无法说具体到这个机械人是用什么作为锚点的。”穆勒解释道。

瓜迪奥拉一瞬间想到了克洛普当时用遥控器关停了客厅里的一群机械人，但这看起来并不适用于现在的情况，没有什么遥控器能从多特蒙德操控到慕尼黑的机械人，“但这隔得也太远了，一定有锚点吗？”

“一定有。”两人一起答道。

“锚点是德系机械的要求，肯定会有的，但不一定是某种远距离控制方式。”

扫描没有什么大问题后，瓜迪奥拉就把机械人带回了家里，放到书架的空格上。但事实是，一个长得和克洛普差不多（这个副词是出于克洛普相当一般的美工水平）的机械人在他附近，并且具有他还不完全知道具体的功能——出于他在克洛普家里的经验，这个机械人还不定内部有什么隐藏的设置，放在他背后也总有点不放心。

于是瓜迪奥拉还是决定把这个机械人放在了他手边，能时不时看到的地方，然后似乎，情况变得更加诡异，在做自己的事情时一抬头就能看见一个克洛普的模型，还是有点影响瓜迪奥拉的正常工作生活的。瓜迪奥拉和机械人大眼瞪小眼了一阵，还是没什么结论，索性决定在拜仁的电子资料库里补补课，研究一下德系机械的锚点到底是怎么一回事。

然而更大的问题是，锚点的检索结果简直浩如烟海，单背景就能从冷战时代东西德的技术竞赛讲到两德统一后对超自然非民用机械统一标准的迫切需要，以及21世纪初战车计划的公开披露资料，后面还跟着08年新修订的《超自然机械技术标准与规范》原文。瓜迪奥拉顺手往后翻了几页，后面还有从上世纪70年代末80年代初开始讲起的早期锚点预备技术演进史，瓜迪奥拉关了网页，突然听见手边传来的克洛普的声音，“我猜你已经发现了这个机械人是带音响的吧？”

瓜迪奥拉把机械人拿到跟前，“手机打电话都先有个铃声，你说话前就不设个提示音什么的吗？”

“我的错。”那边暂停了三分钟，然后响起了一段《月光鸣奏曲》的钢琴声，克洛普的声音在钢琴曲停下后再次传来，“这个怎么样？”

“不错的选择。”瓜迪奥拉皱着眉，克洛普到底用什么方式远程操控这个机械人，锚点到底是什么，德系机械的技术体系实在太过复杂。

似乎是与他对视的机械人也能看透他的心思，克洛普解释了句，“我猜你大概已经知道了锚点？”

“听菲利普说过几句。”

“我不能把锚点完全交给你，这是德国超英管理局的要求，制作人必须对机械产物整个生命周期中拥有完全控制权。但锚点可以共享，我在把它交给你时已经共享给你了，至于究竟是什么，你自己探索，我不会告诉你的。”

瓜迪奥拉拿起了机械人，突然一个简单的想法跳了出来，魔法。但瓜迪奥拉同样无法确定魔法能不能查到结果，特别是魔法本质上依赖他自己的认知，而他现在并不知道锚点究竟是个什么东西。他把机械人又放下，“那么锚点究竟是什么？现在看来也不是个遥控器。”

“锚点其实是德系机械最核心的一项技术，本质上是是否对机械产物内部的系统有权限控制，你把它看成一台电脑的话，锚点就是你的系统用户权限，你问操作系统的话，从拜仁随便找一个控制台软件应该能兼容，这个没什么别的功能。”

“真的？我以为能有在你那儿见到的，遇到危险能报警能反击那种。”话是这样说，瓜迪奥拉也明白他不熟德系机械的操作，如果真的有个这样的机械人，他制造危险的可能性都比遇到危险的可能性大。

“那还是下回吧。对了，我下周末有事去慕尼黑，我们到时候出去走走？”

看起来拉姆说这可能算是个人形手机倒也八九不离十，瓜迪奥拉轻笑了起来，“所以，你拿了一个受了那么多限制的机械产品来当通讯器用？”

“不然呢？”

“做成你自己的模样就不怕我把它拆了？”

“那你不是也没拆。”

“等你来了我当着你的面再拆。”瓜迪奥拉把机械人放好，一瞬间已经有了主意。

【3】

克洛普并没有想到会收到瓜迪奥拉的礼物，尤其是在他去慕尼黑出差，而他们又约好了在慕尼黑见面之前。

克洛普拆开礼物，还没看清里面是什么，整个礼物砰的一声炸开，克洛普后退了几步，待礼物爆炸时的白烟散尽了，却看到礼物的包装纸和盒子都消失不见，但一束玫瑰却静静地躺在桌上。

可能就是瓜迪奥拉开了个玩笑，克洛普走上前去，玫瑰看起来娇艳欲滴，花朵间夹了一张卡片克洛普拿起来，“一个小小的惊喜给你。小心，我在玫瑰上施了一点魔法——”

克洛普拿起这束玫瑰，从外表看一点异常都没有，他翻转过卡片，背面果然还有一行字，“——以确保它不会在你收到前枯萎。期待和你在慕尼黑见面，尤尔根。佩普”

克洛普找了个还算看起来有点花纹的瓶子倒了点水把玫瑰放了进去，然后满世界找应当把玫瑰摆在哪里，考虑到他满屋子各种有用的、废弃的机械装置，一束红玫瑰放在哪里其实都显得突兀；但又好像，也有一种微妙的融合感，他的机械人可以在任何需要的时刻变成武器，而玫瑰亦是带刺的，就好像不知何时，也可以把刺当做自己的武器。

武器。

“我在玫瑰上施了一点魔法”。

克洛普把玫瑰放在自己的书房里，玫瑰花的花期倒也算不上十分长，但以慕尼黑快递过来的速度，也还不至于几天就枯萎了，保鲜的魔法差不多毫无必要。或许佩普真的是在暗示什么？

这就又到了德系机械对抗魔法的盲区之一，如果魔法有意进行某种隐藏，几乎没有能直接检测出来的办法——这或许可以作为他们的下一个研究课题。克洛普随手打开了一个文档，大致记录了一下现在想到的方案，等空闲下来再进一步探究可行性，比如魔法其实也逃不开物质变化或者能量变化，而如果能够检测与衡量这两者的变化，那或许能对魔法行为进行反向推测。

但是，克洛普从玫瑰花里取出一支，也许是自己想多了呢，佩普大概就是和自己开个玩笑，其实这束玫瑰花什么都不带？他就只是想给自己寄一束花而已，更何况玫瑰本就是代表爱情的话。

这理由他自己都说服不了自己。

克洛普打开了电脑，连接上了他给瓜迪奥拉的机械模型，并且不忘先给瓜迪奥拉一个《月光鸣奏曲》的提醒，“尤尔根？”瓜迪奥拉看起来掌握了他的机械人的使用方法。

“谢谢你的玫瑰，它们很美。”

“你喜欢就好，我可花了很长时间 **仔仔细细** 地挑选了一束呢。”瓜迪奥拉刻意地重读几个词，仿佛是在暗示他确实用了某种魔法，像克洛普的机械小人一样，这次是瓜迪奥拉出给他的谜题，“你什么时候到慕尼黑？”

“后天下午三点的飞机，晚上和第二天倒是都没空，或许我们可以周六见？”

“好的，到时候发给我一个你的住址？”

“我现在就能发你，”克洛普和瓜迪奥拉有多特与拜仁之间的官方沟通渠道，发个定位也很容易，“虽然如果你晚上能过来叙叙旧大概是个真正的惊喜，不过晚上十点前大概我也不在。”

瓜迪奥拉在晚上十点半的时候来到了克洛普在慕尼黑住的酒店。

“我没想到你真的会来。”

克洛普邀他进门，瓜迪奥拉脱了外套，自然地走进去坐到床上。“没有想到吗？”

克洛普点了点头，“有关你的一切，总是不那么——确切？”

这差不多是被瓜迪奥拉那束玫瑰折磨到现在的心声，他和瓜迪奥拉都有某种对于“控制”的执念，遇到每一个谜题都要抽丝剥茧的解释清楚，而那束玫瑰花——无论是带魔法的何种魔法、怎样实现的细节；或者是不带魔法单纯传情表意，而他们之间的感情，他又没有那么确定。因而这两种思路总在他脑中交战，一个无法实现，一个无法明确。

“一切？比如？”瓜迪奥拉现在的表情，如果克洛普足够诚实的话，他会说瓜迪奥拉给他挖了个陷阱等他跳进来。

“你的玫瑰花？”

“那就是玫瑰，不是拿别的花变成玫瑰的。”瓜迪奥拉的答案游走在克洛普想知道的线边缘，时不时踩那么一下让他反复思量，又好像清风明月根本没有什么隐瞒。

“那就没有别的了，你今晚来这件事本身，已经给了我不少答案。”

第二天克洛普得早起去工作，瓜迪奥拉下午才有事上午也不着急着起床，就在酒店躺了半个上午才回去。晚上克洛普倒还抱着一点期望瓜迪奥拉是否还会再过来，但瓜迪奥拉并没有。

转天到了周末，两人约了午饭前见面，慕尼黑最近新开了家游乐场，就在他们约午饭的地方不远，时间还早，两人也就转过去看了看。

“我其实很好奇，你们会魔法的话，玩这种极限类的游戏会很无趣吗？”克洛普指着前方一个上下翻飞的大转盘问，“就是有种不论发生了什么，都有魔法兜底的感觉？”

“有一点，但极限运动其实是生理上的影响更大一些，心理暗示可能也没那么重要。不过我确实不爱玩这类极限运动，我觉得我们平常的工作就足够极限了。”

“这倒是，我看到这些也总是会想这游戏机器还能在哪里改进一下，职业病犯起来也没办法。”

所以事实是两人转了一圈也没什么很感兴趣的，准备离开游乐场，才注意到游乐场出口处有个小的游戏屋，挂着标牌“虫洞探秘”。

“探索平行宇宙？”瓜迪奥拉念着游戏说明，若是一般人大概也只当是普通的游戏，但瓜迪奥拉与克洛普是德国境内两家最负盛名的超英组织的现任导师，穿越、平行宇宙的概念，对他们来说不是什么科幻小说里的内容。

于是两人走了进去，立刻有人迎上来，“克洛普先生？瓜迪奥拉先生？”

两人也是知名的德国作家和加泰罗尼亚诗人，办过签售会的那种，被认出来后两人也不算太惊讶，克洛普便问道，“你们这是做什么游戏？”

“对一般人我们会说是VR游戏，但是对你们二位，我们是在德国超英管理局注册过的，平行时空穿越挑战。”

“在这里？穿越到平行宇宙？”以魔法的视角，瓜迪奥拉觉得时空穿越倒不是不可实现，但在这里，还是太让人惊异了。

“这似乎有点太危险了吧。”克洛普同样是意料之外。

“我们为每组玩家量身定做了方案，”游戏管理者引两人进到一个房间内，“全程监控，如果有意外我们会立刻传送回来，对一般人当然也不会有生命危险级别的挑战。”

瓜迪奥拉和克洛普对视一眼，看到了对方同样的好奇，管理员引他们走上了一个大型机械的座位上，看起来一组最多可以容纳七个人，管理员解释道，“这里只能组队玩，至少两人至多七人。”说着按下了机械上的某个按键，两个人的座位上伸出了不同方向的机械臂，为他们戴上了耳麦、手环、还有其他一些保护装置。

“游戏是计时的，挑战的世界数不定。以系统时间计时，倒计时三十分钟，二十分钟，十分钟，五分钟各提醒一次，五分钟后每三十秒提醒一次，时间到后会强制结束。另外请注意，不要随意干扰你们去往的世界时间线，可能会导致严重的后果。回来后这里的时间将是现在的半小时后，那时候见。”

【4】

“欢迎来到你们的第一个世界，”机械女声不带丝毫情绪，“你们的任务叫做时间之眼，带走它。”

“时间之眼？这是什么？”瓜迪奥拉问克洛普道。

克洛普摇摇头表示不知。举目四望，他们现在应当是处于一个并不繁华的街道上，周围有几个跑跳追逐的孩子，但是——“从这穿着看，这一关是个古代的世界观？”

“希望别是中世纪。”瓜迪奥拉拉着克洛普先到了一个背着人的地方，方便施展魔法。

“计时开始，大地图现在可以自由探索，但是，新手提醒，最好先做伪装，不要露出真面目。”

耳麦里的声音消失了，瓜迪奥拉已经开始画圈念咒，不管怎么样先加载一下魔法步骤，克洛普则在一旁翻游戏管理员给他们准备的一个新手礼包，里面大概有不知道在这个古代世界能不能使用的GPS，显然是为了应对上述可能发生的情况的罗盘，可能主要作用是记录“美好”回忆的笔记本和笔，假发套，胡子贴，帽子，面具，一个彩妆套盒？

瓜迪奥拉正好看了一眼这边，“……我觉得还是魔法伪装比较好操作一点。”

完成了魔法易容，两人走在街上，偶尔路过的行人三五不时地用戒备的眼光看着他们，两人也在同时打量着四周的行人和建筑。

“这样低的生产力水平，就先不管所谓‘时间之眼’实质上是什么了，按常理推断，它最有可能会被当做某种圣物吧？”

“很有可能，等一下，那是什么？”克洛普指着远处一个逐渐移动过来的巨大阴影，瓜迪奥拉下意识开始虚空画圈准备反击，“那好像是个大型机器人？”

等到阴影走近些他们才看清楚了它的形貌，一个极其巨大的、外表看起来风格十分金属与周围的建筑对比鲜明的机器人走到他们面前，“开始扫描识别”，机器人在他们面前停下，机械臂斜向下正对着他们，“手”的部位是一个半径大约半米的大圆盘，似乎是一个液晶屏，显示着”扫描中“。

克洛普按着瓜迪奥拉的手臂打断了他的画符，面对不明觉厉的机械，最好还是先收起任何可能的攻击型举动，毕竟就算是“陌生人”，相比“入侵者”也不会引起更多的攻击性。

当“扫描完成”显示在液晶屏上时，机器人似乎微微俯身，出乎他们意料地，机械声音再次响起，“识别确认，最高安全等级，请进。”随后机器人前臂着地，降低的机身打开了门，放下梯子着地。

克洛普与瓜迪奥拉对视了一眼，“所以你用了什么诱导机器人的方式？”

“我也不知道。”瓜迪奥拉耸耸肩，“上去吗？”

两人登上了机器人内部，里面就像一个小小的操作间，看起来逼仄但倒也能容纳两三个人，机器人的眼部、机械臂及腿部应当都带有摄像头，能在里面通过屏幕清晰地看到外面，而这样高的科技，和外面并不匹配的建筑水平、人们的衣着对比下，总有种诡异的感觉。“所以世界发展规律是机械太过发达的话人们反而返璞归真？”瓜迪奥拉在屏幕前看着机器人视角的实时监控，周围碰撞的声音吓了他一跳，转头看到克洛普正在敲附近的墙壁，“你在做什么？”

“找锚点，”克洛普仍然在上下敲墙壁，“这机器人的技术路线看起来太熟悉了，不可能不带控制台。”

“虽然我也不是很了解你们德国的机械技术，但是我有个问题，”克洛普停下来等他说，“我记得锚点之所以有必要，是防止不可控的机械过度侵入普通生活，可是你看这里，”瓜迪奥拉指着监控一群运送货物、和这个机器人看起来差不多的机器人，“这里似乎我们熟悉的那些工具全都可以用机器人代替，是不是根本没有加锚点的必要。”

克洛普缓缓点了点头。

“另一方面是，刚才机器人说我们是‘最高安全等级’，这又是为什么？”

“所以我猜你的魔法是否触发了某种诱导功能，但如果是这样的话，”克洛普走到监控屏幕前，沿屏幕周围看了看连接线，“做得这么像操作间，里面就不能放个工具吗？”

“你要什么？”瓜迪奥拉稍远离了他一点，衡量了一下在这里直接画符会不会误伤什么东西。

克洛普一瞬间明白了他的意思，“要个扳手，卡口大概这么大，”克洛普比划了一下，“大概还要一些钳子、螺丝刀之类的。”

瓜迪奥拉念念有词地画起了圈，过了一会儿一把扳手落到了他的手里，他顺手递给了克洛普，克洛普接过到了谢，拆起了屏幕下的装置。

西班牙的魔法准备时间长，但实行起来并不算慢，瓜迪奥拉变出了克洛普想要的工具，又问道，“还要什么，正好这里一起变了？”

克洛普从一堆接线中抬起头，“要有个电脑就更好了。”

无中生有的魔法依赖于魔法师的认知与想象力，需要对所构造的产物每个细节都完全熟悉，于是瓜迪奥拉顺手把光圈拨到一边，边说道，“你说吧，电脑都有什么零件，我一样样变出来你自己装去。”

克洛普的动作不慢，原来的监控屏幕之一立刻被他改装成了他需要的样子，输入信号并非来自摄像头，而是来自内部，克洛普一一观察之后，却发现了其中的问题，“这不应该——”克洛普又观察着其他仍然接入摄像头信号的屏幕，又看向自己改装的这块，“这个机器人的科技水平高出这个世界的民用平均水平也太多了。”

“我们那个世界不也一样吗，你们那么高的机械水平也不会都用到民用行业。”

“不一样，民用如果有需要我们那里是能提供技术的，但这都是基于我们那个世界的民用科技水平也是有一定基础的，只不过超自然技术有很多民用其实根本用不到。而这里不一样，这里的生产力水平根本支撑不起这个机器人的技术基础。”

瓜迪奥拉再次看向屏幕上的外景，那些鲜明的对比突然似乎有了解释——这个世界其实能通过机器人做很多事情，交通运输，治安巡逻，但是只是以机器人完成工作，并不能真正把机器人的技术应用在那些不涉机械的行业，也因此如建筑业发展程度比起他们的世界，大概也就是农耕文明的水平。

“你的意思是，这些机器有可能是不属于这个世界的？”

“有这个可能性。或者佩普，就像你刚才能用魔法变出那些工具一样，这里可能也存在一些超自然力量来代替整体技术基础，从而搭建起了这里的机械水平。”

“这个或许可以解释，魔法能够识破魔法，这更合理一些。”瓜迪奥拉思考了一下，“如果它本身能够无视我的魔法，也就是它识别出了我们的身份，还是认为我们属于最高安全等级？”

虽然两人经过分析后也算有心理准备，但是当机器人载着他们到达一个看起来就和中世纪王宫一样的建筑，两人悄悄溜进去看见了一个穿着也非常中世纪的克洛普在看羊皮卷时，还是感觉到极度的违和。

“你这个技术水平，真是‘造福世界’级别的非常过硬了。”瓜迪奥拉忍不住小声打趣身旁的克洛普，话音还没落，就看到地上凭空出现了一个金色的光圈——瓜迪奥拉当然熟悉这个西班牙魔法师的符咒——一个戴着兜帽的人从光圈上出现，向这个世界的克洛普走去。

_“还在看方案？“_

_“是的，那里不适用太大的机器人，而改小的方案总是完不成需要的功能。”这世界的克洛普把羊皮卷扔一边。_

_“别急，我总觉得我们不能只考虑增和减，要解决这个问题，也许我们需要从之前的东西里想出些属于你和我的，新的知识。”这世界的瓜迪奥拉走过去，俯身在克洛普的额头上亲了一下。_

“我怎么觉得这世界我们两个像是什么希腊神话里的人物，从什么不知名的地方偷盗天火的那种。”克洛普边说边转眼看向瓜迪奥拉，他似乎还在消化着这个世界的信息量。

_这世界的克洛普伸手搂住瓜迪奥拉，“我们努力了这么久，用时间之眼给你我的力量和知识，却还是完不成它交给我们的任务——我们解决了那么多的问题，可新的难题总是源源不断，我们想让每个人都像我们一样能够受益于时间之眼交给我们的事，可这看起来根本无法完成。佩普，我们到底该怎么做？”_

_“或许，我们真的忽略了什么？”_

“那只能出现什么问题解决什么问题，还做不到真的把整体的科技水平提高起来。”瓜迪奥拉说道。

克洛普赞同点头，“等我回去一定要给德国超英管理局写信，确保给每个超英组织新成员的第一课都是打好基础一步步来，不要总想着空中楼阁。”

_“对了，时间之眼最近有些异常。”_

_“异常？”_

_“是的，我感觉似乎又要开启了，有点像我们当时见到它的状况——也许这能解决我们这里的现状。”_

_“我们去看看。”_

存放时间之眼的地方是一个位于地下的密室，在通过追踪定位后，瓜迪奥拉索性给他们自己施了一个空间咒紧跟在这世界的两人身后，在密室里分割出一个隐形的结界，他们可以看到外面而不会被发现。

时间之眼被置于一个石制平台上，远看有一个长度大概3、40厘米，形如双螺旋的银色金属外框，一块深紫色水滴形水晶置于双螺旋的中央，“这倒确实像是眼睛的形状，难怪叫时间之眼。”克洛普盯着时间之眼，“刚才好像听说它能开启？”

似乎是远程回应克洛普的话，时间之眼中心的宝石的颜色突然亮了起来。

_“是这样，当年它就是这样打开的。”这个世界的克洛普和瓜迪奥拉走近了时间之眼，分别握住双螺旋金属框的两端，齐声念道，“时间之眼，百世轮回，万里相望，故人难归。”_

“我明白了，时间之眼不属于本时空，或者至少能和非本时空联系，所以它上次开启的时候，给了这世界的我魔法，也给了这时空的你知识。”

“这个世界建立的那些机器人，其最初一定是基于另一个正常科技水平的世界的机器人原型构建起来的，他解决不了这个世界整体落后的科技水平，所以这个世界这才变得如此畸形。”

“所以需要我们拿到时间之眼，带走不属于这个世界的东西。”为了保持空间咒，瓜迪奥拉一直准备着施放魔法，“我去引开他们，你去拿时间之眼，我把这个结界设为保护你，它可以跟着你走。”

克洛普点点头，“千万小心。”

“没问题的，就他们这从不知道哪个时空得到的三脚猫魔法，我还不至于应付不了。”瓜迪奥拉说着，抬手一挥，一道金光闪过，便消失在了克洛普眼前。

突然出现的人和打在他们旁边的光波打断了这世界的克洛普和瓜迪奥拉，时间之眼脱手落在了地上被弹远了。这世界的克洛普看了看面前和身旁几乎一模一样的两人， _“你是？”_

“我是谁不重要。”瓜迪奥拉故意放慢了语速，“但我也许能解决你们的问题。”

_“你的意思是？”_

“不是你们的，终究不是你们的。”

克洛普迅速绕去另一头，他无法离开结界，但是空间中静物可被容纳进结界之中，克洛普从地上捡起了时间之眼。

水晶已经完全亮了起来，甚至开始震动发出白光，就好像要从内往外炸开一样。他拿着时间之眼，迅速往瓜迪奥拉的方向靠拢，他不确定自己的声音能不能被瓜迪奥拉听到，“佩普，回来吧。”

瓜迪奥拉能感觉到他自己的结界在靠近，克洛普已经拿到了时间之眼，完成了第一个世界的任务，他们应当很快就可以离开这里，而在此之前，他伸手指向了面前两人，“为了这个世界，你们最好也不要记得这一切。”

然而，瓜迪奥拉的遗忘咒语还没施放出来，他就在所有人面前，凭空消失了。

“佩普！”结界随着瓜迪奥拉的消失而打开，克洛普显现了出来，然而没等他有下一步动作，时间之眼的耀眼光芒吞没了他。

【5】

克洛普一个人站在一片空旷的地上，面前是一位女士的全息投影，克洛普猜测应当是这个游戏的负责人之一，她的声音也不像之前一样经过了某些机械处理，“我们非常抱歉，但您需要继续进行这个世界的任务。”

“佩普在哪里？”

“瓜迪奥拉先生试图强行干扰正常时间线，触发了系统设定的保护机制，所以暂时离开了我们正常的穿越系统。”

“那么他现在被你们的保护机制带到了哪里？”

“我们也正在排查——”

“排查？你们这个游戏就是这么做的安全机制吗？我要求直接中断游戏，直到你们找到他。”

“游戏不能中断，否则你们两个人都会被困在平行世界无法回来的。我们非常抱歉，但瓜迪奥拉先生只有在这个世界与下一个世界转换流程启动后来到本世界，并和您同步进入下一个世界，而世界切换是系统在任务完成后自动触发的，所以您需要先走完本世界的任务要求。”

克洛普的表情看起来有一丝松动，面前的投影挥了挥手，给克洛普手中仍然拿着的“时间之眼”包上了一层红色的包装盒与彩带，“我们一定会尽力带回瓜迪奥拉先生，在此之前，请您将这份礼物送给本世界的一个人。”

随着全息投影的消失，面前的世界也更加实感了许多，看起来像是一个小公园里，一个男孩子正在颠着足球。陆陆续续有他的同伴们来到公园的草地上，他们总是先和小男孩打招呼，“生日快乐，Adam。”

小男孩有一点害羞地笑了。

克洛普远远地观察了小男孩儿一会儿，他看起来灵动而充满天赋，如果他会选择职业足球的道路，也许再过很多年后，他的名字会被数不清的人们知晓。而现在他还是一个在自己的生日都在踢球的孩子，他会和“时间之眼”产生怎样的关联？

除此之外，另一个问题是，“时间之眼”会对他产生怎样的影响？他已经见过一个世界的自己与佩普，从“时间之眼”中获得了不属于这个世界的能力，甚至通过这份能力去强行按自己的意志改造世界，再遇到相同的场景他也有些谨慎。

看着小男孩们踢完了球，克洛普远远地随着Adam，边思考怎样合理地把手里的礼盒给他，考虑到他并不知道这个世界是什么情况，Adam认不认识自己——万一他是Adam的足球教练呢？贸然出现也许并不是什么好主意。

Adam回到家，门口摆着一个巨大的箱子，Adam开门进了屋子，“爸，妈，门口的箱子是什么？”

他的父母恰好不在家，妹妹Natalie应声出来，“是你的同学寄给你的礼物——送到的人是这么说的，可是我搬不进来。”

“没关系，我来搬就好。”Adam放下足球，简单洗了把脸，又出了门，而这次，他惊讶地看到箱子上多了一个小礼盒，“刚才好像还没有这个盒子？”

礼盒的彩带间夹着一个小纸条，“生日快乐，Adam。”Adam拿起来纸条，上面的文字没有任何落款表明送礼物的人的身份，也许是他的哪个朋友送的？

Adam解开彩带，打开了礼盒，一个银色的双螺旋框架里静静地放置着一块水滴形紫水晶，水晶在午间的阳关下看起来光泽亮丽，他伸手拨了一下水晶，水晶却突然亮了起来，里面有一副画——不，是动态的，一个成年人，身披红色的球衣，在草地上带着足球奔跑，那是——长大后容貌更成熟的自己？

Adam放下水晶，“Natalie，”他向后招呼自己的妹妹，没有听到回应于是退回了房间，打算叫自己的妹妹来看这个神秘的紫水晶。

而等Adam和Natalie回来的时候，盒子里的礼物却变成了一块紫色的水晶球，Natalie拿起来，水晶球跟着阳光投射着光芒，但却没有哥哥口中的成为球员的长大的自己。

“不对啊，刚才明明不是这个形状的。”Adam困惑地看看门口四周，一个人影也没有，那个水滴形的水晶，好像就这样凭空变成了一个水晶球。

克洛普确信在Adam拿起“时间之眼”的一刻，他的前上方出现了一个类似坐标的数字与字母。这串字符的开头应当是一个编号，中间是一个经纬度，而结尾是精确到秒的时间，如果这个世界的计时方法和他的世界相同的话，这个时间位于他所在的时间的十多年前，而经纬度大约是在英国境内，当然从孩子们说话时已经能判断了出来。

那么也存在一种可能性，这个世界就是他的世界，更早一点的他的世界？

克洛普现在也无暇深究这个世界究竟是哪个宇宙，更令他焦虑的是，任务完成意味着系统会自动启动跳转过程，而按照工作人员的承诺瓜迪奥拉应当回到这里，他正准备耳麦联系，只看见旁边金光一闪，瓜迪奥拉凭空出现在了他的身旁，“佩普？”他像是确认瓜迪奥拉是否完完整整地回来了，伸手握住了瓜迪奥拉的手臂。

瓜迪奥拉把刚拿到的“时间之眼”塞给他，“我没事，”他看了看周围，“现在估计没空讲发生了什么，等我们出去我再和你说。”

【6】

“球，是宇宙之中最特殊的形状。旋转，对称，循环，无休无止。”

机械女声又一次响了起来，在克洛普见过声音原主人之后，大概可以确定这声音基本是做了特殊的处理使之听起来NPC一些，“如果这个世界和球有关系，希望这个世界别让我们做个足球教练之类的。”

“说不定是足球球员，另外，我还一直以为你是那种典型的德国人——啤酒，足球，狂热球迷。”

“我是，”克洛普回答道，“狂热球迷那种，但是如果这个世界的危机是什么我们两个的球队欧冠被淘汰、联赛落后大比分之类的，那还是留给专业的人解决比较好。”

“你要求太高了，我只希望是现代世界就挺好的。”

“所以在这个世界之中，找到‘时间之眼’真正的归宿。”

“这种东西应该不会在古代能做出来吧？”瓜迪奥拉似乎还在纠结平行世界的生产力水平问题，克洛普以为是第一个世界里他们两个滥用能力的“疯子”给拐到啦留下了过于深刻的印象——他甚至还差点尝试直接消除两个人的记忆，“你对古代这么抗拒吗？”

“如果另一个选择是古代，我选择没有超能力的世界，咱俩成为足球教练的那种。”

西班牙的魔法史教育总是有些深刻的烙印，不是现在，瓜迪奥拉想，也许等有闲着的时候可以和克洛普聊聊。

“其实我觉得基于这个平行时空穿越游戏的一般设置，要找‘时间之眼’真正属于的地方，我们姑且可以认为如果它有主人的话其实就是这个世界的我们两个？”‘

瓜迪奥拉点头表示认可，“看这个世界其实跟我们那边也差不多？姑且可以认为互联网痕迹足够搜索出这世界的我们？”

“那不就又回到了你能不能变个电脑出来的问题？”

“尤尔根，这么硬核是不行的。”瓜迪奥拉白了他一眼，但这次倒没有让瓜迪奥拉先提出什么“不硬核”的方案，他们路到的一个广场屏幕恰好播放了一段宣传片，两人驻足观望了一会儿，开头像各种新奇题材的宣传片，以一堆哲学两问、世界本源之类的话题开头，然后自然地介绍到了一位知名科学家——尤尔根·克洛普以及他的“这个世界本质是什么”题材的发布会。

瓜迪奥拉转头看着一脸几极度尴尬的克洛普，“回去我一定把你标记成对世界‘高危’人群，不过现在——还是让我们去看看你的研究成果吧。”

发布会的时间就在当天下午，地点则是广告牌背后的大厦高层展厅，伪装邀请函对瓜迪奥拉来说没有任何难度，不过为了便于自由行动，瓜迪奥拉将两人伪装成了展厅安保人员，在交接班的时候混了进去。

两人一直聚在一起未免太过令人怀疑，于是进入展厅后瓜迪奥拉与克洛普分开行动，瓜迪奥拉在展厅正面观察，而克洛普则溜进了展厅背后的准备区域。展厅内部的布置淡雅素净，瓜迪奥拉观察着两边的墙壁，其中右手边墙壁上的一句话引起了他的注意，“对世界的探索是一个漫长的、自我说服的旅程。”而被淡紫色气球装饰环绕着的落款，清楚地写着这段话的作者名字，“J.Guardiola"。

_“每个人总说自己是对的，但其实，没有多少人能够真的始终坚持自己的观点，尤其是在他们饱受质疑的时候。”克洛普的声音突然从他的背后响起，瓜迪奥拉不需要回头也可以提醒自己，站在他身后的应当是这个世界的克洛普，而不是他的。_

“您似乎非常推崇这份自信，”瓜迪奥拉微微侧过身，不动声色地引导这个世界的克洛普向他介绍这个世界的自己，“但其实很多时候问题在于，一个人没法一直证明自己是对的。就比如，探索世界的过程，真的可以有证据足够自我说服吗？”

_“您读过瓜迪奥拉先生的著作吗？”_

被人问有没有读过自己的著作总是奇怪的，虽然准确地说，是平行世界的自己，“并没有，但听起来您很喜欢他的作品？”

_“真遗憾，他是我最喜欢的一位作家，或者说，我是读着他那本代表作长大的。”_

这段话包含了极大的信息量，瓜迪奥拉在心里总结，这个世界的他是一位作家，应当远远年长于克洛普，或者他们大概根本不属于这个时代？

_“佩普·瓜迪奥拉是一位真正的天才，对于这个世界的思考胜于大多数人，并且敢于坚持自己的猜想，这或许也反映在了他笔下最负盛名的那位科学家，为证明自己的结论是真实的，即使一步步背离了从小到大的、广为世人接受的认知，也会在巨大的压力下坚持。”克洛普补充道，“如果您有空的话，我也推荐您去读一读他那本最著名的科幻小说《时间之眼》，很多时候科幻中的想象力能给真正的科学以启发——例如《星际迷航》系列——即使大部分时候那些天马行空的想象并没有那么容易能实现，《时间之眼》显然也是其中之一。”_

等一下——“时间之眼？您是说这是他的小说？”比这世界克洛普对这世界自己的赞誉更引起瓜迪奥拉注意的，是这本小说的名字，“时间之眼”，他们正在找的“时间之眼”的真正主人。

_克洛普轻声笑了，“如果您不是从这本书里，又是从哪里听说了‘时间之眼’的？”克洛普抬手在虚空中画了几笔，瓜迪奥拉盯着他的动作，那形状和他们手上拥有的“时间之眼”一模一样，“这是这本小说里最精彩的设想，用一个静物的传递去标记时间的流逝，化流动为静止。”_

“而如果能够用这个静物确定其经历过的某个确定的时间的话，那么本质上就能实现任意两个时间点之间的通信。”瓜迪奥拉回想起他们所见过的第一个世界，在不同的宇宙间传递的超越其世界水平的知识与力量，换而言之，真正的“时间之眼”应当是一对而非一个，而另一端，难道是这个世界？

_“这是个非常好的想法！但实现起来的话，标记本身不难，难的是实时通信的实现。”克洛普看起来在认真考量瓜迪奥拉所说的这个想法的可能性，一位女士匆忙走过来，“尤尔根，后面出了些问题。”_

_“丹妮？”_

_他的助理并没有细说具体的内容，而示意他随自己去后台方向，克洛普向他做了个抱歉的手势，也一起去往了后台。_

瓜迪奥拉担心是否是克洛普，他自己世界的那一位的行踪被发现，正要联系他时，听到耳麦里传来了熟悉的声音，“佩普？能听到我吗？”

瓜迪奥拉压低了声音，“可以，后台那边好像出事了？”

克洛普往外面看了看，杂乱的脚步声顾不及这边，“好像是人来人往的，不过我是说，我发现这个世界的问题在哪里了。”

“在哪里？”

克洛普合上了面前办公桌上本世界瓜迪奥拉所著的科幻小说《时间之眼》，而小说下面的图纸，是一张清晰的“时间之眼”设计稿，“这个世界的时间线本质上就像一个无休无止的圆，而你和我位于这个圆的直径两端点，这个世界的我受这个世界的你的小说的启发去探索世界背后的真相，而这个世界的我同样也是你笔下那位科学家的原型，就这样轮回重复。”

瓜迪奥拉看着墙上本世界自己的话——“ _对世界的探索是一个漫长的、自我说服的旅程”_ ——对每个人的一生，时间无疑是线性的，但如果站在历史的角度下望整个时间线，如果是循环的，这毫无疑问超过了所有人类的认知。

“而这个世界的你和我最终想出了一种证明这个世界循环重复的方式——通过‘时间之眼’，对吗？”

“没错，‘时间之眼’那个双螺旋结构上有一种对称的花纹，经过你的小说插图与我的设计图纸互相传递，一人往上添一半花纹标记，通过这样的方式计数循环的次数。”

_“这是这本小说里最精彩的设想，用一个静物的传递去标记时间的流逝，化流动为静止。”_

“我们手上拿着的那个，能够通过花纹确定是这一代的吗？”

克洛普拿出“时间之眼”，比照了桌上的设计稿，“从花纹上看确实是，但我总觉得按这个设计稿实现的话，‘时间之眼’不应该有我们之前见到过的那些功能——设计图上看来这就是个装饰品罢了。” ，

“其实如果考虑各个世界之间的时间线不平行的话，也许我们来的早了一点？”瓜迪奥拉抬起头看到展厅的布置——“等一等，原计划是下午要开一个世界本源相关的发布会？这个世界的你打算把时间线循环的这件事公开？”

**“恭喜你们发现支线任务。”耳麦中突兀地插入了NPC女声。**

“你们这种游戏体验给一星都多。”瓜迪奥拉顺口吐槽。

**“我们以为两位著名的超级英雄都会更喜欢少量线索的自我探索。”女声毫无感情地继续说道，“不过支线任务对二位有所不同，瓜迪奥拉先生，您可以用能力先把‘时间之眼’拿到手里吗？”**

对于瓜迪奥拉而言，找到这个世界的克洛普基本不太难，而彼时克洛普正在和他的助理女士调查丢失的“时间之眼”模型的监控，两个不太清楚的身影显现在监控屏幕上，而引起瓜迪奥拉注意的是，其中一位手里攥着的细小的木棍——在他的知识体系里，那应当属于一位英国的巫师，而这个世界看起来也许不存在所谓的巫师或者其他超能力者？

但现在恐怕不是纠结这个的时候，“克洛普先生，”瓜迪奥拉出声打断了他，“您曾经说过，在那本《时间之眼》小说中，那位主角科学家穷尽一生在证明一个挑战俗世广泛认知的结论，这个人——也是您，不是吗？”

_丹妮埃拉刚才见过瓜迪奥拉，此刻疑惑地看向克洛普，眼神询问是否需要叫外面的人来，克洛普制止了她，他们之前已经为“时间之眼”的失窃报了警，克洛普礼貌地请她先去看看是否调查的警察已经到达，看着丹妮埃拉的背影已离开了室内，克洛普方才问道，“你究竟是谁？”_

你的来自另一个世界的故人，瓜迪奥拉很想这么回答，但他没有，他们在这个世界停留的时间也有限，瓜迪奥拉拿出“时间之眼”，“这个宇宙的时间线循环往复无休无止，而您与瓜迪奥拉用它作为沟通，证明了这个观点，现在您打算用一个发布会来公之于众？”

_“人们应当知道真相，即使他们会无比震惊——就像我从佩普的那本小说里第一次读到他在字里行间传递给我的消息一样。在最初我们用的是密语，然后有了一个设想，用一个真正的静物去标识我们经过的每一生，他的概念图在框架上添一道花纹，而我会在设计图上补上轴对称的另一半，看不出任何区别，但足够证明，这个宇宙背后一个‘神’，就像播放电影一样，让这段时间循环不息——那么这个宇宙为什么恐惧真相？”_

“宇宙并不恐惧真相，宇宙恐惧的是让人们知道真相以后会做出什么——”

瓜迪奥拉自己对于公开真相不支持也不反对，但人在平行世界旅行，不得不对系统低头地劝一劝平行世界克洛普。他手里的“时间之眼”突然亮了起来，奇异的紫光横亘在他与克洛普中间，一个声音突兀地浮现在了他的耳畔，他随着那个遥远的、异世界的自己轻声念了出来。

另一边，克洛普按照支线任务的要求改好了图纸，加上了按照固定坐标沟通的功能，正打算离开去和瓜迪奥拉会合，关掉了台灯，图纸左上角的荧光突然引起了他的注意——是那页来自这世界佩普的小说的插图，时间之眼的前一版概念原型，而在插图的空白处，一行荧光字静静浮现在纸上。

“时间之眼，百世轮回，万里相望，故人难归。”

时间之眼，百世轮回而不相见，这是它的来由，也是这个宇宙他们的宿命。

时间之眼正中心紫色的水晶渐渐变透明，其后红、橙、紫、蓝、黄五色光芒依次闪烁，在最后的黄光之后，是一个看起来望不到尽头的长夜，夜空之下，随着水晶的转动，一个满目疮痍的城市废墟显露在水晶之中。

_“这是——哪里？”克洛普看起来难以置信，然后整个画面一闪，所有的场景消失，水晶也变成了原样。_

瓜迪奥拉腾出一只手在虚空中画了一个金圈，“‘时间之眼’能做到的应当比你们预想中的还多，也许宇宙借它提醒你们，真相比起很多，或许没有那么重要。”

_“你到底是谁？”_

耳麦中传来了他的尤尔根的声音，他并没有回避这个，只稍稍转身避开了这世界克洛普，“尤尔根？”

“我这边已经完成了。”

“我也差不多了。”他悄然去掉了自己面容上的伪装，缓缓转过身来。

_这个世界的克洛普站在原地，眼前的人，这位自始至终充满了谜团的人，却有着他再熟悉不过的面容，他怔在原地，看着眼前似是从那些古旧的资料里走出来下来的人，渐渐浮出的笑容。_

“佩普·瓜迪奥拉，真的很高兴见到您。”

【7】

克洛普与瓜迪奥拉睁开了眼睛，工作人员帮忙解开他们身上缠绕的各种监测设备和辅助穿越装置，一边指导他们适应环境，“深呼吸，平行世界穿越回来后会有一些不真实感，缓一缓就可以了。以及，欢迎回家。”

克洛普一边活动着手腕，一边问道，“你们的玩法都这么危险，也不怕出什么事吗？”

“如果是普通人，我们也不会选择一些危险的宇宙，让很多人通过平行世界与失去的亲友重逢、帮助另一个自己弥补遗憾。”

“但你们不会允许直接改变自己的世界线，也就是，总有一个不那么圆满的世界。”瓜迪奥拉站起身。

“平行世界总有不同的悲欢离合，本世界的遗憾也许可以在其他世界弥补，而其他世界的悲剧在本世界也可能挽回，而这正是宇宙万千的意义所在——无论如何，我们要感谢你们，你们帮了非常大的忙。作为感谢，这次旅行就当是我们赠送你们的好了。”

【尾声】

一年半后，慕尼黑，瓜迪奥拉家中。

“所以，你确定要离开多特蒙德了？接下来你打算去哪里？”

“还没有决定好，我们这工作太累人了，或许先休息休息，去哪个阳光明媚的地方度个假什么的。”

“要是你还没有决定好去哪里的话，巴塞罗那是个很适宜度假旅游的地方，虽然这时候赶上假期，估计人不会少。”

“如果你陪我的话？去巴塞罗那人生地不熟的，我怕找不着路。”

有一些出乎克洛普意料的，瓜迪奥拉倒没有吐槽所谓“找不着路”，认真地点点头，“等我们两个都有空的时候。”

这也许是个承诺？

但无论这是否是一个承诺，克洛普来慕尼黑之前已经做好了准备，于是他起身，从自己的行李里拿出了一个东西，递给瓜迪奥拉，那是一个和他曾经送过的差不多的机械小人，也是自己的模样，或许这次由于他精研了一下美工技术看起来更像一点。

“所以这次的功能是？”瓜迪奥拉接过机械人边仔细端详边问。

“什么都没有，它就只是个模型。”克洛普坐回来，“我没加锚点，它什么功能都没有，也什么功能都加不了。”

08年之后，哪怕是民用行业，所有机械产物接入公共服务都需要提供锚点生成的数字签名，如果一个机械产物没有锚点的话，除非自己为它从头到尾搭建一套通信、处理体系，否则它几乎实现不了最基础、最常见的功能。

瓜迪奥拉懂了克洛普的意思，他们对于一段关系中的“主导”的执念、或许还有同行之间明里暗里的较量感，让他们之间的关系似乎总是困在出题与解谜之中，而忽略了，其实爱情是最简单与直白的一件事。克洛普先退了一步，向瓜迪奥拉，向他们之间的爱情，更重要的，向自己。

也许只有放弃无休无止的猜测与试探，才能获得想要的答案。只有先退一步，才能继续靠近。

瓜迪奥拉往四处看了看，起身把这个机械人摆在床头柜上，“回头我要一个房间摆一个，看你送我的模型能不能够把这里每个房间里都放一个你。”

“那还是先从书房开始而不是卧室？”

“上一个已经占据书房了，”瓜迪奥拉走回来，“把你的手机给我。”

克洛普地把自己的手机解了锁递给他。

“我只是觉得，我们可以让事情简单点。度假的时候记得有空给我打个电话。”


End file.
